fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
NUMEN
Summary Technically speaking, this OC might be defined as my personal avatar, but he has its own history and events (that i have invented when i'm bored or i had nothing to do), so he isn't just a simply copy of me (we have similar personalities, but he is more extreme, while i'm more quiet in general) So, in a certain way, it basically the living personification of my own Id |-|Backstory= There are many stories and rumors about the origins of NUMEN, many say that is an Avatar of the creator itself, many say that is always existed from the dawn of time and so on, but the true tend to be much more simple. Originally a 18 years old human male named Carlo Terranova, he was a normal guy that live in Italy, in a small town near Turin. He live a quiet and standard life, pretty boring is some way, but nothing of drastical too, until the day that would change his life forever. During a late night, while he was coming to his home (after a long and stressful day of work), when crossing a solitary road he found a strange object, that can be descrived as a some kind of luminous sphere in the ground (that he had named The Core, due of it's characteristics). Out of curiosity, he decide to touch it and see what was it, but when he tried to do that the object simply disappear in front of him, after this event Carlo decide to return to his house, thinking that he was just a mere illusion create by his tiredness. But he couldn't know how much was wrong in that moment. Over the next several days, he start to feel pain in every part of his body (like he was be tear apart by unknow forces) and lose far more calorie and water than the normal, all of them while he start to be always exhaust no matter what (not even sleep for longer period of times is enough). Also he start to suffer hallucinations, that where incomprehensible to him. The situation had became so bad, that he was been hospitalized in intensive care for a month, for how his body was reach at his extreme limits, but then the pain had stopped without explanation, not even the doctors knew what to think and they simply send Carlo to home. But knew that something happens, that something had change inside him. And just like Carlo had thought, after just a weekend, he start to feel and see a gradual change of his body and mind (like when he accidentaly broke a door handle or when he senses the presence of a butterfly from a few meters of distance) and the process became faster and faster, until he even start developer actual supernatural capacities/abities (like energy/matter manipulation, telekinesis and much more). While the initial reaction of Carlo was to freak out and panicking, he then became curious for this new found powers and excited about them, as he had then spend entire months in test them in a isolated place (to make sure that nobody would knew about this). After thinking for a long period of time and with this new found need of unleash his powers as much he can (as what he is could potentially be able to do), Carlo decided to became a vigilante, as a way to utilize his powers in a "productive" way for society (but the truth is that he only want an excuse to utilize his powers as much as possible). And for prevent any possible problem in the case he would be exposed, he decide to chance his human form, into the appearance, that will be more recognized, for the rest of his life and give himself a new nickname for his new alter ego, NUMEN. For the next 4 years, NUMEN would deal with any kind of guys, for small criminals to criminal organizations and even go again the interest of entire nations, while expanding his area of infuence (from Italy up to the World) and at the same time try to remain as a urban legend in the eyes of the public |-|Personal Statistics= Name: NUMEN, Carlo Terranova, Lord of Power, The Absolute, The Conqueror Gender: Genderless, but initially was Male Classification: Meta Entity, but initially was Human Age: 62 years old Alignment: True Neutral Appearance: To be added Personality: To be added Likes: Who give the due respect to others. Who is good educated. Bring out the hidden potential of others people. Fight those who are at least powerful enough to match him or better who are far above his Baseline, pushing The Limiter to grant access to more of his true strength. Acquire more power by conquering new territories (either via military or diplomacy), by obtaining new knowledge, by increasing his influence over other factions (by having someone who he trust in charge), by finds new ways to go around the restrictions of The Limited (so that one day he would be able to use his full power as he wish and even surpass himself) and etc. Dislikes: Who disrespect dead people. Who don't give the necessary respect to others. Who slander people that he like, love or respect. Hypocrisy. Unnecessary cruelty. Waking up too early or too late. Extremists of any kind. Crowded places. Excessive bureaucracy. Self-righteousness Weight: Unknow, it can vary Height: 285 cm, it can vary Hobbies: Do activities of daily living like cleaning, shopping and etc. Enjoy himself with artistic and/or entertainment media like books, comics, movies, tv series, videogames and internet. Go visit his favorite places and people. Relax and snore in the afternoon (Donald Duck style). Cooking. Debating in general (from silly to serious arguments) Values: Family, friendship, power, respect, coherence, common sense Status: Alive Affiliation: Helli Tomlinson (his secretary), Grigor the Second and Chelovestva (a faction led by Grigor II, that had massively grew up in power and influence in just a few years, enough for become a new Superpower), Arkantos, Bendy the Demon, Lythalia, Lĕgĭo Aeterna (his private army), many factions in the Local Multiverse (from small villages to vast empires, also many organizations of various type like sguilds, corporations and etc), powerful entities in the Local Multiverse (from local superpowered characters to abstracts begins) Theme: Audiomachine - Kill 'Em All |-|Quotes= Powers & Stats |-|Powers & Abilities= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Psychometry, Genius Intelligence, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Information Analysis, Acrobatics, Stealth Mastery, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Flight, Spaceflight, Immortality (Type 1, 2 and 3), Telepathy, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Clairvoyance, Cosmic Awareness, Shapeshifting, Absorption, Forcefield Creation, Healing, Portal Creation, Astral Projection, Black Hole Creation, Weapon Creation, Intangibility, Duplication, Breath Attack, Optic Blast, Fusionism, Non-Physical Interaction, Body Control, BFR, Elasticity, Invisibility, Time Travel, Afterimage Creation, Dimensional Travel, Summoning, Power Nullification, Dimensional Storage, Possession, Hacking, Homing Attack, Danmaku, Attack Reflection, Existence Erasure, Precognition, Resurrection, Corruption (Type 1, 2 and 3), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 and 3), Adaptation, Invulnerability, Durability Negation, Instinctive Reaction, Statistics Amplification, Empowerment, Time Stop, Sealing, Statistics Reduction, Power Bestowal, Power Modification, Status Effect Inducement, Aura, Energy Projection, Transmutation, Creation, Reality Warping, Deconstruction, Energy Manipulation (Able to manipulate all type of energies on quantum level), Matter Manipulation (Able to control all kind of matter on macro-quantum level), Elemental Manipulation (Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Light Manipulation and Darkness Manipulation), Size Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Illusion Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Memory Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Dream Manipulation and Madness Manipulation), Astral Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Cosmic Manipulation (Nuclear Manipulation and Radiation Manipulation), Physics Manipulation (Magnetism Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Antimatter Manipulation, Pressure Manipulation, Density Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Kinetic Energy Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, and Vector Manipulation), Technology Manipulation (Data Manipulation), Biological Manipulation (Blood Manipulation, Bone Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Poison Manipulation and Organic Manipulation), Quantum Manipulation, Life Manipulation (Chi Manipulation), Death Manipulation (Necromancy), Soul Manipulation (Ectoplasm Manipulation), Magic Manipulation (Curse Manipulation), Nature Manipulation (Animal Manipulation and Plant Manipulation), Divine Manipulation, Demonic Manipulation (Hellfire Manipulation), Order Manipulation (Type 2), Chaos Manipulation (Type 2), Void Manipulation, Causality Manipulation |-|Resistances= Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Data Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Illusion Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Reality Warping, Existence Erasure, Sealing, BFR, Possession, Absorption, Status Effect Inducement, Power Nullification, Extrasensory Perception, Statistics Reduction, Corruption, Paralysis Inducement |-|Ether Status= All the previous abilities, Ether Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Large Size (Type 10), Non-Corporeal, Nigh-Omniscience, Avatar Creation, Regeneration (High-Godly), Acausality (Type 4) Tier: Varies. 5-A to 2-A | Varies. High 2-A to High 1-B Attack Potency: Varies. Large Planet level (Stated to had enough power to destroy planets. Created a pocket dimension containing a planet, a moon and a miniaturized Sun. Created a dwarf star around the size of Mars. Generated a massive hurricane on a gas giant so massive that it had swallowed half of it. Able to emit more luminosity than the brightest stars in the sky) to Multiverse level+ (Severely damaged the very fabric of the Local Multiverse, which is made by incalculable to infinite number of universes, during a fight for then restore it with ease. Has consistently fought higher dimensional begins and entities that had be considered universal and multiversal threats. Capable to partially affect 5-dimensional objects. Could contain the destructive power of an powerful item that can hold inside its own multiverse, for extend period of time. Had be stated that NUMEN's power if left unchecked would destoy the Local Multiverse, everything within and even beyond) | Varies. High Multiverse level+ (Able to archive true 5-dimensional power) to High Hyperverse level (Capable to transcend higher dimensions even up to a infinite level) Durability: Varies. Large Planet level (Tank a full blast from a powered cannon which enough firepower to vaporize entire worlds in an instant. Survived a planetary busting destruction event only with slight wounds) to Multiverse level+ (Survived the destruction of an entire universal space-time continuum) | Varies. High Multiverse level+ to High Hyperverse level Striking Strength: Varies. Large Planet Class to Multiversal+ | Varies. High Multiversal+ to High Hyperversal Lifting Strength: Varies. Class Y (Lifted an entire tectonic plate with his bare hands. Pushed a small planet at massively hypersonic+ speed) to Immeasurable (Capable to reach 4-dimensional strength) | Immeasurable Speed: Varies. Massively FTL+ (Lasers seen to move in slow motion from his perspective. Capable to flying and reach the outer edge of the Kuiper Belt from Earth in 5 minutes. Can easily react, dodge, block and outspeed lightspeed attacks even at point blank. Able to jump and reach the Sun from Earth in a few seconds. His energy blasts can travel across the entire Solar System) to Immeasurable (Able to fight and keep up higher dimensional entities that are beyond linear time. Capable to travel through time via sheer movement. Can outspeed vehicles capable to travel across and between universal distances and even infinite distances. Able to speedblitz multiple instant teleportations at once) | Immeasurable Range: Varies. Planetary (The are of effect of his powers are extend to dozens of thousands of kilometers across. Can reality warp a face of an entire Earth's size world. His senses are so high that he can feel everything that is happening even from the other side of Earth) to Multiversal+ (Capable to affect and sense on an multiversal scale) | Varies. High Multiversal+ to High Hyperversal Stamina: Varies. Massively Superhuman (Can remain at peak conditions for multiple weeks without the need to rest. Can remain active for extend period of times and at critical conditions. Able to keep fight even with his internal organs heavy wounded, with many of his bones broken and when entire pieces of flesh had be tear from his body) to Irrelevant (Can transcends the need for rest) | Irrelevant Intelligence : Varies. Genius (Know to be crafty, savvy and resourceful. Formidable strategist and tactician, able to quickly understand the enemy's capabilities and form plans on the fly. Had outsmarted, manipulative and trick many characters in his career as conqueror, even other cunning characters. More than fourth decades worth of combat experience over the many years of conquering and fighting in the Local Multiverse. Expert combatant with vast skill over multiple fighting styles such as Boxing, Taekwondo, Capoeira, Karate, Krav Maga, Wrestling, Kung Fu and Judo, as well as display great skill with various type of weapons. Well-versed over many scientific and intellectual fields such as Philosophy, History, Statistics, Physics, Astronomy, Biology, Computer Science, Engineering, Economics, Psychology, Political Science and several others. Hold significant knowledge over the Local Multiverse's history and politics. Competent ruler, able to keep his Domain in check and make it thrive, even if he usually let other people to directly rule) to Supergenius (His intellect can reach levels only second to abstracs. Can easily understand, replicate and reverse-engineer complex technologies from the most advance civilizations. Could outwit an super advance AI capable to predict any possible future with 100% accuracy) | Nigh-Omniscient (Claimed to know all there is to know. As intelligent as abstracts) Standard Equipment: None in particular Weaknesses: Vulnerable again surprise/sneak attacks when off guard. If sufficiently weakened or wounded his abilities would decrease as well, meaning his regenerative ability would no longer be able to compensate the damage, until it would no longer possible. Cannot use all his powers at once, but only a limited set of them each time. NUMEN's hax cannot completely affect beings with similar level of power. The Core can be tricked so that it doesn't acknowledge a imminent danger, preventing him to alter his level of power to match the threat. Usually lazy and uncaring, only becoming seriously when he find necessary His power level is also severely restricted by The Limiter, a special mechanism of The Core that inhibit NUMEN from using his power at full extend in most normal conditions, and only allow him to use a fraction of it referred as his Baseline, this can change only when NUMEN start to fight someone with stats that exceed his Baseline and when facing an imminent danger above with his Baseline or by using his Ether Status, although NUMEN was able to discover that everytime NUMEN utilize more than his Baseline's level of power, The Limiter's grasp get weakened and eventually it would be nullified completely, allowing NUMEN to directly access his true strength without limitations Key: Baseline to Full Power | Ether Status |-|Notable Attacks & Techniques= Ether Status - NUMEN's most formidable ability that permit him to archive unparalleled boosts of power, it can be activate via Overclocking, where NUMEN would need to focus all his energy/power for "overclock" The Core which could making him vulnerable to any attacks, or by metabolize altready existent Ether. However continuous use of the Ether Status of extend periof time and at full strength will eventually strains him physical body and mind causing him immense pain and exhaustion, at extreme cases this could potentially definitivally destroy him to the point of nonexistence Mind Switch (Thought based) - The ability to control and alterate the mindset of the user, it can be used for make the user more feral and more brutal in combat Potential Sense (Detection based) - The ability of sense and acknowledge the latent potential of anyone in the range of the ability, it can also help to sense if someone is try to hide and repress its level of power, althought it is impossible to estimate the exactly level of power Gauss Strike (Elettromagnetic based) - By infusing his body with high amount of electromagnetic energy, NUMEN can use the magnetic induction, for amplify his own striking power by increasing his own accelerating. This can be also apply to other objects and turn them intro supepowered projectiles and more, like throws things and used it like a means of transport Kugelblitz (Space-Time based) - By focusing his space-time energies to a single point or in one of his physical strikes, the power infused can warp the space-time so much to generate a singularity, this for the victim can either generate massive internal damage or even make its body to collapse and dismembered by the extreme forces within the event horizon Dragon's Gasp (Dragonic based) - NUMEN's signature and favourite offensive attack. By using his dragonic power, it allow the user to projecting a immense blast of green purple dragonic flames from its mouth which are powerful enough to burn, melt and vaporize nearly everything it touch. Said flames can be fired as a single ball of flames or a continuous beam of flames. Those flames can be compressed/focus, deliver blasts with more concussive force than heat, making them more powerful as well Eternal Realm (Pocket Reality based) - This ability allows the creation a pocket dimension where the user had absolute control over it's environment and laws, where it can freely leave or enter as it please. The only down side is that it had a precise time limit, which when passed the pocket reality would disappear, it can be extended but it would requid a constant amount of energy for be maintained The Shredder (Astral based) - By separate part of his body (usually one of his arms) and projected it intro the Astral Plane, the user can directly interact with the objects that exist in that plane of existence, such as souls, dreams and consciousness. This allow him to directly attack the consciousness of his opponents, inflicting damage that the opponent cannot recover in conventional ways (meaning Regeneration wouldn't help). The downside of this ability is the limited range and that for damaging the opponent's consciousness NUMEN need to hit the head of the opponent Primal Mimicry (Shapeshift based) - Depend by the situation and by his personal choice. The user can alterate its physical body internal or externally for ressembler the traits of the living begins that it had a discrete knowledge. This technique can became even more efficient is it's used with the Mind Switch, which would make him act like a real animal, making him much more unpredictable, as he would use his instincts in combat Gamma Ray '''(Cosmic based) - By using his cosmic powers, ot generate a miniaturized star between the hands, for then instantly collapse it and generate a powerful gamma ray bust that can be directed to any direction. While lacking the destruction power of the Dragon's Gasp, it's compensated with a much greater range and precision, acting like a sniper rifle. It can also homing the target for a brief period of time '''Psy-Wave (Psionic based) - By performing this technique, the usre can concentrate a great amount of psychic energies, intro a omnidireactional explosion, which can generate massive mental damages to everyone inside the affect's range. More bigger it's the range and less powerful would be the ability, also the technique do not discriminate, so the ability is going to hurt friends and foes alike Arcane Denial '''(Esoteric based) - By surround himself in an aura of esoteric energy, the user can become totally immune to any specific type of attack. The limitations of this technique is that the barrier can only nullify a single type of attack one at a time, the only way to chance the type of immunity the user would need to delete the previous one, make it vulnerable again to the type of attack that it was previously immune '''Gravi-Shock (Gravity based) - By generate an immense gravitional force any part of its body, this allow the user to create highly damaging gravitational waves by either pounding part of his body together, the opponent or the environment. This ability mimicry the same gravitational waves generate by the collision between two massive objects. Furthermore the user can direct most of the force in a smaller area to amplify its destructive power Mankind's Recall (Potential based) - This ability allows the usre to assimilate and utilize the potential of the humans around it to reach levels of power much higher than it would be possible, this ability can only work with humans and the power up is not permanent as the potential must return to is owners, otherwise there would be grave conseguences. As keep it for extend periods of time would cause massive alteration to the user itself, as its body's mass would keep increasing and keep going until it collapse to itself, while the mind would start to become more and more unstable to the point to mental breakdown Alzheimer's Effect (Knowledge based) - The technique allow the capacity to block a certain amount of information of the victim, make them able to remember a specific knowledge that normally would immediately knok. This can be very effective against characters with abilities that requid vast and complex knowledge for be performed, making them unable to to use their techniques, the downside is that the effects cannot last forever Oblivion (Void based) - By performing this technique, it allow the user to unleash voids of pure nothingness capable to consumes everything that they can touch, they can also attract everything around and draw them like a singularity, which compensates their limited range of action 'Mystic Disruption '(Magic based) - By bending the properties and laws of Magic itself, it allow the user to bend the rules of magic around the battlefield, making difficult for any magic users in the area of effect to perform their spells as usual, and even impossible to perform the hardest and most complex ones |-|Notable Feats & Statements= - Stated that (with The Limiter) he could easily wipe out all forms of life on Earth in a few days if he wish for. - Feared even by begins far above his league due of his insane capacity of survive against all odds and eventually come back and reach victory, make them worry everytime they deal with NUMEN - Forced two of the three Superpowers intro an armistice just for give them the finger - Faced all kinds of superpowered beings in his entire career as NUMEN. Anything from deities, demons, cosmic entities, extra-dimensional entities, metahumans, robots, aliens, magical entities, psychic entities, eldritch abominations and etc - Created his own personal army, The Lĕgĭo, an paramilitary elite force filled by many powerful characters - Had Fight and defeat the dragon Avantador, one of the most ancient dragons in the Local Multiverse - Creator of the Know-Negator, a serum made by special bio-nanomachines capable to remove the experiences and reduce any sort of skills to average human level. It was created to deal again characters that don't have any superpowers, but that they are dangerous for their intelligence, knowledge and cunning. The only way to neutralize it is to take an apposite vaccine for eliminate the serum - Became a prominent and powerful figure in the Local Multiverse, both feared and respected, over the course of a little more than 3 decades and half of quick conquering and smart planning - Stated that if NUMEN would be able to refine the Mankind's Recall and nullify its natural limitations, by not only allows him to assimilate the potential of non-human begins but also take it permanently, he would be no end of how much powerful he would had become. For this reasons the Mankind's Recall could be considered potentially NUMEN's most dangerous ability Category:Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Transcendents Category:Genderless Characters Category:Living Anomalies Category:True Neutral Category:Neutral Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Matter Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Brawlers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Immortals Category:Forcefield Users Category:Destruction User Category:Creation Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Stefano4444's Profiles Category:Status Effect Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1